Endless Skies
by Iloveyoutenshi
Summary: After Voldemort dies, everything goes back to normal. Or so everyone thinks. However, no one knew about Voldemort's daughter. And she's looking for revenge, but how does it turn out? Better summary inside. Rated M for later chapters. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1 Entrance

Summary:

After Voldemort dies, everyone finally believes that the war is over, and that everything would turn back to normal. But there was something that no one knew. That Voldemort in fact, had a daughter before he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby. She was brought up by a few trusted people to be exactly as they were. Evil, corrupt and thirsty for blood. After being reunited with her father at the age of 13, he took care of her, and loved her as a father would. After she found out her father was killed, she swore to avenge his death. Her name was Leciel Infini Riddle. She had no clue on who her mother was, and at the same time, no one else knew who she was. This made things easier for her as she planned out her revenge. She seeks the help of the death eaters that werent caught by the Ministry. She enters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and puts her plan into action. How does all of this turn out?

Profile:

Harry- 18

Ron- 18

Hermione- 18

Draco- 18

Neville- 18

Luna- 18

Ginny-17

George- 20

Leciel- 18

So there are going to be different POV's, as well as third person view.

**Chapter 1: Entrance**

"Drip Drop... Drip Drop" A puddle of water, formed on the cold wooden floor, from the leaking roof. A small girl, about less than 5 feet tall crouched in front of the cackling fireplace and stared into the bright orange flames. She had long brown cascading locks that ran all the way along her back to her waist, blue eyes which seemed endless if you looked into them and long eyelashes.

"Leciel, what are you still doing up? You should go to sleep, you'll need the energy for tomorrow." said a man wearing a black robe, bowing at the doorway. The small girl stood up slowly and took small steps towards him till she stood directly in front of him. They stared at each other, her eyes unrelenting. There was a dark silence in the air, till the girl eventually sighed and walked past the man, and trodded into her room downstairs. He then put out the fire and entered his own room.

Harry's POV:

"This is brilliant! Finally, a violence free year at Hogwarts, and a new building of course." My favourite bushy-haired friend exclaimed while packing. After I killed Voldemort, it has not been any more peaceful. "Well, I suspect we'll all be able to have a proper year of studying, and about time too. Juggling studying magic and trying to save the world doesn't really work out, does it?" She said happily as she packed in her stack of books.

Thats right, even though we were supposed to have our last year of schooling at Hogwarts last year, the Ministry decided to change the Magical Education by extending Magic schools to 10 years, instead of only 7. However, it was more of an option. But of course, since Ron, Hermione and I didn't really get the chance to study fully for the past 7 years, we decided that since we already had the practical experience, all we needed was the book knowledge. Except for Hermione, she knows almost all the books by heart so we still have no idea why she's coming. But regardless, a new year at Hogwarts was probably what everyone needed to really have a new beginning.

The burrows was rather quiet, after Fred left. George wasn't taking his death very well, but of course, who could blame him. He lost his other half. I see him smile a lot, but everyone knows its just a mask. I finished chucking in all my robes and books in the trunk and snapped the clasp shut. I looked at Ron and Hermione who had already finished packing awhile before me. "Well, lets go down then mate," Ron said as he walked towards the stairs.

"Good Morning Harry!" Mr Weasley bellowed from the couch. "And to you, Hermione!" "Morning!" Hermione and I replied in sync. "Well, I hope you're all packed! We have to leave right after breakfast to the station! So be quick about eating!" Mrs Weasley said in a chirpy voice. It had been about less than two months since the war ended. Hogwarts started later, due to the questioning of the teachers, and students by the Ministry. But now the case had been closed, and all the death eaters were locked up in Azkaban. Well, all except for one, Draco.

I vouched for him at the hearing as his mother had helped me, defeat Voldemort that night. However, his father was locked up with the dementors as he had commited too much crimes to be overlooked.

We quickly ate in silence and hugged Mr and Mrs Weasley before we left. "Hey!" A loud voice shouted from the 2nd floor window of the burrows. "Dont forget to play some pranks will ya? Y'know, to live on Fred and my legacy." George said with a big smile. "Of course George!" I shouted back with a wave.

"Ready Harry, Ron?" Hermione said. We gave one final wave to Ron's parents and we put our hands together, apparating to King Cross station. We ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. And we quickly entered the Hogwarts Express with all our baggage. We finally found an empty compartment at the end of the train, and settled in. Hermione took out her Arithmancy book to read, and Ron stared into space.

"Ding.. Ding.. Ding.." The loud clock rang from the station, and the train began to move.

LeCiel's POV:

"Oh yes, we'll be very glad to have her as one of our students. Im sorry we didnt hear of her earlier" A old lady's voice sounded. "Well, we didn't know about her powers either, as we only found her on the streets when she was only a baby. We didnt know what her name was, who was she related to. So we took her in as our own child. She rather soft spoken and is quite weak."

I heard his voice explain earnestly my... situation. All lies. But nevertheless, the plan worked. 2 months ago, I didnt even imagine that i would even step out of that house. I was asked to wait outside by my so-called father, so he could talk to the headmistress. I leaned against the wall and looked around the large corridor. I never imagined that there would be a corridor this big. There were so many things i didnt know about the world outside my house. I was never let out of my house of course, because my father wanted to keep me safe. I heard footsteps down the Gargoyle stairway, and my "father" stepped out, and took my hand. I stared at the tall old lady who walked out behind him.

"Good Morning, I am the Headmistress of this school, Professor McGonnagal." She said tartly as she looked at me. I simply nodded and bowed as i was told to do before we left. "Well, headmistress, I shall now take my leave. I hope she behaves herself. Good day" My father said as he shook her hand and swept out of sight. "Well, the other students are heading to the great hall, so I shall bring you there myself. I nodded and followed her as she led me. I looked around as i followed her, taking in the castle, the corridors, making a mental map in my head. That was one thing i was good at. Remembering. I finally saw a large group of people walking into the hall, and the Professor gently pulled me back by my shoulder.

"Although you're 18, you are still new, hence we will have to sort you with the first years. Do not worry, there are others who had not attended Hogwarts till now. As for your classes, I will ask the other Professors to personally assess you on whether or not you need extra classes to catch up. However, according to your father ,you do asses some knowledge on magic. Now,please join the queue of people and follow me in to the hall." She said, pointing towards some small kids as well as a few boys and girls who looked around the same age as i did.

I slowly walked towards the rows of people, and followed them into the great hall. I was really, amazed. I despised this school, and everyone in it for what happened to my father. However, the sight of the great hall was truly, mesmerizing. The sky effect of the ceiling, and the floating candles. My house was always dark, and the only light came from the fireplace. As we arrived to the front of the large hall, i then looked around to the tables. There were four long rows of tables that stretched all the way to the end of the great hall. And each table, had a different banner and logo on top of it. I then saw in the second row, the boy i had memorized the face of. The boy who killed my father. Harry Potter.

Professor McGonnagal began calling out each person's name, and they sat on the high stool, and waited as the sorting hat gave its judgement.

"Leciel Infini Strife" She called out. Leciel took small steps towards the stool and sat on it. She showed no emotion on her face as the Sorting hat was placed on her head. "Hmm..Interesting interesting. You're intelligent, have very good memory, and yes, very courageous. I would think you'd do very well in Slytherin" The deep voice pondered out loud in thought. Suddenly a light flickered through the girl's eyes. And she closed her eyes, as if she was trancing herself into a deep thought. "Hmm? This is very intriguing.." The hat said to no one in particular. "Very well then. GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl stood up and walked towards the table where there were loud cheers. She seemed to have a smug expression on her face as she sat down beside Ginny. "Hello! My name's Ginny. I'm a 7th Year. Welcome to Gryffindor!" Ginny said with a large smile on her face. Leciel stared at Ginny, and nodded her head.

Well, thats it for the first chapter! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2 Friends or foes?

Well, here's the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

I dont own any characters in Harry Potter!

**Chapter 2: Friends or foes?**

LeCiel's POV:

So I'm finally in the big school where I can finally put my plan into place. There's no way I'm going to screw it up, I've spent way too much time cooped up in my house to fail. Sure, I didnt really know how to communicate well, but I'll get along. As i sat beside the ginger-haired girl, Ginny as i recall her telling me her name was. Ginny... Why did her name sound so familiar.. I turned to look at her again, and took in her appearance. Long ginger hair, freckles, a robe which seemed to look quite old.. She must be Ron Weasley's younger sister, and also Harry Potter's love interest. According to the files i memorized before coming.

So all I had to do was befriend her and her natural friendliness would lead me to the rest. But something caught my eye. A blonde haired boy, who looked around the same age as me staring- or glaring, I couldnt tell- at me from the last row. His eyes seemed to stare right into my soul, well at least thats what it felt like. As much as i felt like killing him for staring at me like that, I merely turned my head and tugged at Ginny Weasley's robe. She turned to look at me again with her large brown eyes.

"You can call me Leciel," I said in a small voice. I hardly talked, so this was actually a large honor for her. "Leciel.. So you're the same year as us right! Well then, I should introduce you to my friends!" She said with a kind smile. She turned slightly to her left and started introducing everyone. She pointed at the boy with the curly brown haired girl,"This is Hermione Granger. She's the smartest witch I've ever known in our generation at least, and one of the Golden Trio!" Ginny said happily. She followed on to point at a ginger-haired boy. "'Ello, I'm Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother. Well, i'm certainly not as smart as my girlfriend over here, but if you ever need anything, i'm here a'right?" He said, extending his hand to me.

I stared at his hand wondering what he wanted me to do, and everyone else stared at me, waiting for me to do, i dont know what. "Oh we forgot! You're not really accustomed to such things are you! All you have to do is," The Granger girl gently took my hand and put it in the ginger boy's hand, and he shook it. I continued staring as all of this went on. "Well, looks like you'll need us with you Leciel. Dont worry, we'll help you around. I'm Harry Potter." He spoke with a kind smile on his face.

But I was better than to be fooled by a smile. That crazy woman back at the house would always smile before casting Crucio on me, and would even laugh as I suffered in silence. But of course, I could never say anything about it. Father seemed to think it was good discipline, and of course, I obeyed my father. But it didnt matter, because that crazy woman along with her husband wouldn't ever come close to me again, the Lestranges.

I nodded at them and then glanced back at the previous blonde boy who had been staring at me before. He seemed engrossed in something that his friends beside him were telling him, and he burst into laughter. I had never seen anyone laugh like that before, it seemed joyful. The only laughter I had ever heard was the dark sinister laughs my father made. Or the hysterical laughter from the Lestranges.

Out of a sudden, all kind of food magically appeared on all the dishes on the large table. I glanced over to what everyone else was doing and they all seemed to be digging in. I had never seen such a large variety of food before. And all of it looked so good. Yet nothing had to be done to get the food as a reward? What kind of school was this. I took a small pie and began eating, it tasted absolutely heavenly compared to what I had eaten previously. I didnt know that what I had been eating all along wasn't the best food around.

But either ways, I did not take advantage of the food and stopped after the single slice of pie. The mudblood, Granger, stared at me as if i were crazy. I decided to take a walk to get more of a mental map of the castle, and i left without a word. I walked out of the great hall, and decided to walk across the corridor and up the staircase. There were portraits of moving people everywhere, all staring at me strangely. "Hello there little girl! What are you doing walking by yourself! A bit dangerous aint it?" A voice called out. I jumped and looked around, but I couldnt see anyone except the portraits. What was this crazy place?

Draco's POV:

Another year at this school, how joyful. But now that my father was in Azkaban, I've slowly grown to be more grateful to the good things in life. Yes, me, Draco Malfoy. Its not like i've gone soft or anything. But the war changes people. And I really regretted all I had done to take part in the war, and since Potter saved my mother and I ,the least I could do was to stop calling all of them stupid names. I sat in the great hall as usual, and watched the usual Sorting hat ceremony. But there was one girl that caught my eye.

She was so small, yet the look on her face, that expression. As if she was empty, and she didnt feel a thing. Blaise was trying to talk to me about some meaningless quidditch match over the holidays, but i continued staring at the girl. I suddenly snapped out of thought. I'm Draco Malfoy. Not someone who cares about what small little girls thought or worried about. But i couldnt help but listen intently when it was her turn to be sorted. McGonnagal called out the name "Leciel Infini Strife" and she slowly walked towards the stool. Leciel, what a strange and rare name. Everyone in the hall seemed to become silent as the sorting hat spent time debating with itself which house to put her in. For some reason, this girl attracted the attention of everyone. Like a Veela would, but it wasn't the feeling where you felt like jumping on her, more like just stare at her to see what she would do next.

The sorting hat mentioned putting her in Slytherin. This would be interesting, if she was in Slytherin, I could let her join our group. She looked like a girl that would need uh help. Not because i was interested in her. "GRYFFINDOR!" The loud hat bellowed. Great. How on earth can one judge to be put in Slytherin, but be put into that softy house in the end? The two houses were completely opposite. But then again, Potter was supposed to be in Slytherin too, if not for his personal wish. How stupid, but its not something of my business.

"Look at her walk, its as if she's a doll, how weak! No wonder she's in gryffindor!" The irritable Pansy said in her high-pitched voice. A couple of sniggers were heard from several Slytherins, but Blaise,Goyle,Crabbe and I remained mutual. We had personally had enough of Pansy and her attempts to try and get with me. It was obviously not happening, but she took insults quite well, and never gave up.

"Shut up Pansy, eat your food, not that you need it though," Blaise said swiftly without any emotion on his face. Pansy stared at all of us for a few seconds but then continued with her conversation with her friends. I turned to find the strange girl again, I couldnt help it. And I saw her with the Golden Trio and the Weasley girl. Granger seemed to be teaching the girl how to shake a hand. Unbelievable. And yes, I dont call her mudblood anymore. I've realized that the only reason that blood used to matter so much to me was because of my father.

Even Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle stopped their name calling, although that didnt mean we weren't cruel. What can i say, its in our blood. I continued staring at her, and she suddenly looked at me straight in the eye. Shit. I didnt know whether i should turn away, but now that she's seen me staring, if i looked away I'd look suspicious. Holy shit. Its okay, play it cool.. She showed no expression and looked away and began nibbling on a small piece of pie. Her eyes seemed to widen after a small bite, and she began to eat it with more eagerness, but after she finished, she stood up and left without a word to the group.

I looked back at my minions and saw them throwing pudding down each others cloaks. God, they act like they're 5. "See you back at the common room," I said and i walked out of the hall and tried to follow her. I cast an invisibility spell on myself, I learnt it from the death eaters I used to work with. It wasn't illegal, and wasn't as fullproof as a proper invisibility cloak like Potters, but it kept me invisible for about 10 minutes, based on my magic power. I slowly walked about 3 metres behind her, in case she felt a sense of presence.

She seemed to be quite fascinated and looked around as one of the portraits talked. Wait, hadn't she realized the person who had spoken was the portrait? Where did this girl come from? She walked up to the astronomy tower, and i felt my spell breaking. Crap. Its been this long already? Or is my magic weakening? As soon as the spell broke, the girl turned around immediately seeing me. Shit.

She stared at me curiously, and then with a hesitant look. I finally got a clearer look at her. She had long brown hair down her back, she had a petite body, and large blue eyes. "Uh.. You shouldn't be here. I'm a prefect. You should head to your common room." I said quickly, trying to hide any expression i had on my face. She continued staring at me, at seriously, it was a bit disturbing. Not many dared to stare at me directly in the eyes.

It felt as if she looked straight through me. "Uh, hello?" I tried again. I tried to look anywhere but her eyes, they seemed so alluring, something about them, bothered me. But i couldnt tell what. Those eyes, looked so familiar. I slowly looked back at her eyes. They were so blue. Blue like the sky, but at the same time, almost like the night. I dont know how that was even possible. But at the same time, they seemed guarded. She didnt seem to lack bravery, no wonder she was put in gryffindor. To stare up a person you didnt even know.

Finally after what seemed like a decade, she relented her stare and turned to the view at the tower. I slowly walked and stood beside her. The wind blowing at our faces. What was i doing? But it seemed so comfortable. This tower, reminded me so much. Of how I.. how i had helped to kill Dumbledore. How Snape had helped me. I needed to leave this place. I quickly turned and headed down the staircase. I forgot all about the girl.

End of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3 Knowledge

Here's the 3rd Chapter! I've been trying to post it as soon as i can!

Disclaimer, I dont own any characters in Harry Potter!

**Chapter 3: Knowledge**

The morning light shone on Leciel's small framed face as Hermione pulled open the curtains. " Wake up Leciel! We have to go to the hall for breakfast!" She said while gently shaking Leciel awake. Leciel's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up and looked around, trying to absorb the surroundings and recall all that had happened the night before. She hadn't had such a comfortable sleep since, well never. Her bed back in the old house wasn't even likely to be called a bed. But regardless, she quickly pulled on her uniform, seeing that the two girls, Hermione and Ginny, were waiting for her. She had no idea why they were even waiting for her, as she hardly even spoke to her the day before. Maybe they were just caretakers.

Hermione passed Leciel a book bag, "Here are all your books for today, but I think Professor said something about testing your knowledge first. But I think you should just bring them anyway" Leciel took the large bag and expected it to be very heavy, but it was surprisingly light. "I helped your charm your bag so it wouldn't be heavy!" Ginny said with a bright smile, "C'mon! Lets go!" The three girls walked to the great hall where it was already filled with people. As soon as they sat down, an extremely large number of owls started flying everywhere,dropping off packages and letters. Leciel looked up to the sight and was astounded. She also noticed that the sky, unlike the night before, was now a bright blue with white clouds. She continued looking up longingly, and looked back to the table , and at the group.

"Oh! Ron! George sent us a letter!" Ginny said happily. Leciel wracked her mind to remember who George was. And it came to her in a flash. He was the twin brother of the deceased, Fred Weasley. Leciel had begun to feel sympathetic, but quickly drew back. These people had killed her father. It served them right. Leciel looked around again, and saw the same blonde boy from the night before.

Leciel's POV:

I glanced past the blonde boy, who had followed me last night. He seemed interesting, but for some reason he looked very familiar as well. I wonder who he was. But if my father had never mentioned him, he probably had no value. My father had only mentioned those of most importance to me. He told me everything. Well almost. He seemed to despise my mother, whoever she was. I had tried asking him about it once, and all i got was a beating. But that was because my father loved me, he told me that he had to hide me so I would be safe. He cared about me. But now that he's gone, no one is left. Only my acting in father, but he didn't care about me of course.

I remember the names that my father mentioned so often. Of course, Harry Potter. Because of Potter, My first few years was without a father, and when i finally got him back, the repulsive boy killed him. My blood boiled whenever i looked at him. How could he still laugh and smile after all the devastation he had caused me. Hermione Granger, the smart witch of the Golden Trio. She seemed to analyse things very well, so I knew I had to watch my actions around her, however if i got her to trust me, that would be her out of the way. Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend, and lover of Granger. I supposed he was good willed, and if Granger trusted me, he would trust me too.

Other names mentioned were only members of the Weasley family. Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy and Ginny. How many people can there be in one family anyway. I remembered Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood being mentioned once or twice by some of the death eaters that obeyed my father. I never knew many of the death eaters. I only knew the Lestranges.. And once I accidentally bumped into one, he had long blonde hair, piercing eyes. If im not wrong he was Lucius Malfoy. I never met the others, because my father didnt want to risk any of them getting caught and letting out information about me.

My father had always ensured my utmost safety, thats why no matter how he treated me, or how he let the others treat me, I always loved him. I glanced through all the people at the slytherin table to see if there were any that seemed worthy and willing to help me. Well, willing wasnt a problem, I could always use Imperius on them either ways. The only one that seemed to interest me was that blonde boy from the night before. And since he willingly followed me, it would probably be easier to talk to him as well. All i had to do was to get him when no one was around. I turned to look at the group of retards , Potter and Weasley along with some other retards, trying to put food in each other's clothes. When i was sure no one was looking, i quickly used my blood quill to write a note to the blonde boy. I charmed the note with my hand.

That was another thing no one knew about me, I didnt need a wand to use magic. I mean sure, if i had a wand it would probably be much stronger, but even without it it was good enough. The note floated slightly above the stone ground to the slytherin table. I saw the boy bend down and pick it up from the floor. I noticed he hid it from his friends as he took a quick look at the note and crunched it and put it inside his cloak pocket.

Draco's POV:

I noticed something below the table tickling my foot and as i looked down i realized it was a note. I decided to make sure that the goons wouldnt see it. I pretended to pull up my socks and i took a quick glance at the note. It wasn't signed off by anyone, and I realized it could be a prank. But then i realized it was probably from Leciel. I glanced up to see where she was and i saw her robes just glide out from the hall. I looked at my watch and realized i had about half an hour before my Potion's lesson. "Hey guys, I left something back at the common room, meet you at Potions." I said and left before they could follow me.

"Meet me at the tower"

I quickly head up, and i climbed up the stairs. I finally reached the astronomy tower, but i couldnt see anyone. But i sensed a presence, I kept turning looking behind my shoulder. I guess it was a habit due to the war. I walked towards the edge of the tower and leaned against the fence and took in the air. Suddenly, the small girl from yesterday appeared right beside me. I tried not to act shocked as she did that. "Uh, so you wrote me that note right?" I asked, not looking at her for fear that I would just end up staring at her just like yesterday.

From the side of my eyes, i saw her giving a small nod as she didnt look at me either. She continued staring at the sky. I waited for her to give me some kind of explanation. As i was about to ask her why, i saw her shivering. Although she was wearing robes, it seemed thin. Without thinking, I took of my robe and put it around her and continued looking out. She jolted the moment i placed the robe on her, but after I went back to staring out, she relaxed again.

"I never saw skies like these back at my house." She said softly. I finally looked at her. She had such defined features, her large eyes, her sharp but small and petite nose, her long eye lashes and full lips, pink like flower petals. She slowly turned her head to face my stares, and I looked again into her large orbs. There was something so familiar about looking into her eyes. I realized I still hadnt replied what she had said to me so i stammered "W-well, thats rather strange isnt it. Skies can be seen from any country or place you're at."

If she had wanted to meet me here, there would be more of a reason than just to talk about the weather wouldnt there? She looked back out at the sky. I realized, she didnt know my name. "Uh, by the way, my name is-" She quickly walked to me and put her hand over my mouth. I stood there stunned, what was she doing? She just shook her head and said "I'll call you Tom." I didnt know what she meant, or why she didnt want to know my name, she seemed like such a mystery, but she seemed to be closed. Like she had so many secrets.

"Alright. So what do you want from me?" I asked, trying to seem indifferent. She stared at me again, as if she was examining me. I tried to escape her gaze and walk back to the edge of the tower, looking out. She took small steps towards me and started folding up my left arm sleeve. I realized what was under there, and quickly withdrew my arm. I glared at her, wondering what in the world she was even thinking. Well, it wasnt under my sleeve anymore, because i had successfully been able to remove it, thanks to the Ministry of Magic that helped to develop a potion that could get rid of it. But I guess i was so used to it being there.

"I have to go. I have class, and so do you." I said without any emotion and I left her ,rushing down to Potions class in case I got detention for being late. If it'd still been Snape as my teacher I would've gotten away with it, but now another Professor had taken over. He wasn't anything like Snape, but its not like i had a choice, his death had been my fault as well.

I saw Potter, Granger and Weasley together as usual. And as they saw me, they nodded in acknowledgement. We didn't exactly get along, but we weren't at each other's necks either. So I guess that was that.

Leciel stared at Tom as he left. She had only wanted to call him Tom after her father. When she looked into his eyes, something about the way his eyes was reminded her of her father. She had wanted to see if he had the dark mark, if he had, then it would make things so much more easier. But of course, he didnt, even before he withdrew his hand, she could see through the thin uniform that there was no tattoo at all. As she decided to make her way to see the Professor, she realized she was still wearing Tom's robe. She silently swore to herself because now she didnt know what tod o with it. She decided to wear it over her thin one, she was freezing without realizing it anyway.

She always felt cold, no matter what or where she was. As she secured his robe on, she smelled something sweet. She couldnt tell what it was till she realized it was probably the smell on Tom's robe. She wondered why he had been so nice as to give her his robe and leave himself with nothing but the thin white uniformed shirt. No one had been that nice to her. She wondered what was wrong with all the people in this school. Back at the house, she would be tortured if she complained or even spoke or took too long to do something. But here, it was as if everyone was waiting for her to speak, or waiting for her to go somewhere with them.

But there was no way she was going to doubt her father. Her father had told her that all he had ever wanted in his life was true love. But it was taken away from him, and as he was trying to protect himself from the Potter family, they killed him. And when he finally revived again, he barely did much till he was killed. How cruel and ruthless are the Potters. Well, at least his parent's died, but her father never mentioned why, but it was never important.

LeCiel's POV

I walked towards the hall, hoping to find Professor Mcgonnagal there, and sure enough she had been waiting for me there. "Follow me Miss Strife." She said promptly. I followed behind her without a word till we reached a classroom. She started with asking about some knowledge questions about Potions which i answered by writing on a piece of parchment. They were quite basic as i had read the textbooks back at the house before i came. I barely had anything to do besides plotting my plan against Potter. I began to recite simple spells and cast them as a test for charms. She seemed to look happy enough with the precise movement of my wand and the perfect spells that were performed."Well , you have a very special skill to be able to perform a spell without having to say it out loud. Not many wizards and witches can do that." She said approvingly. She then asked me to transfigure a simple rock into a glass figure of my desire.

Almost too easy. I merely flicked my wand and it transformed into a snake figure. The professor seemed a bit drawn back by this, but then examined the glass figurine. "This is very good. Well done, i see very nice intricate details, but a snake. No wonder the hat had wanted to put you into slytherin at first." She said more to herself than me. Finally after a few more questions, she seemed happy about my skills. "Now Miss Strife, I have decided that you're skilled enough to enter the same classes as your age. I hope you will not slacken and do well in your classes. Its about, another hour till your next class, so I suggest you to meet up with your friends so that you'll know where you're going later." She said before leaving out the door quickly.

I had spent almost every hour of my life using magic with perfection. If it wasn't perfect, i was punished of course. All of this was too easy. Studying was much too easy. Everything was so easy. If only I could just kill Potter straight away. But no, I told myself I would make this perfect. I was slowly going to turn everything around.

Thats the end of chapter 3! I hope you liked it!


End file.
